Ouran host Club: Valentines Day
by SpiceyAnime
Summary: Mori is secretly in love with! Kyoya. It's Valentine's Day! What will happen? Will He confess his feelings? Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

_Ouran host club: Valentines Day_

_By: SpiceyAnime and _

_Co-written by: Tracey4t_

_It's a day like every day but tomorrow is valentines day and the host club is giving off this big dance._

_Nobody could tell what Mori was thinking because he was so completely expressionless. He was so quiet and always to himself, only Hunny could tell what he was thinking, but even he couldn't always tell._

_Right now Mori was thinking how handsome Kyoya was today and how he was so smart._

_Kyoya looked up from his computer to the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked around not sure who it was. He didn't see anyone mainly because Mori had thought to look down the minute Kyoya looked up from his computer._

'_Hmm,' Kyoya though looking back down. He wasn't sure why but it did feel like he was being watched a lot lately. He wasn't sure what was going on._

_Hunny gave off a yawn._

"_Time for your nap Mitsukuni," said Mori as he set up his bed. Hunny yawned again._

"_Thank you Takashi," he said as he climbed in and fell asleep. Mori nodded and looked over at Kyoya who was still working. The other four weren't around and Hunny was fast asleep so that gave him somewhat of a good chance. He went and sat down next to Kyoya. Kyoya didn't seem to mind as he kept working._

"_How's it going?" Mori suddenly asked. Kyoya looked up surprised at the sudden question from his Sempi. _

"_Its fine," he said before going back to work._

"_Hmm, any plans for Valentines Day?" Mori suddenly asked. Kyoya's eyes widened. "Uh yes we're thinking of something for the host club. I think Tamaki was making plans to confess his feelings to Haruhi," he said. Mori nodded. That actually wasn't what he meant._

"_What are you doing?" he asked._

"_I'm not sure yet. Possibly a dance or we could plan another special trip for the customers," said Kyoya_

"_So then you don't have a date?" asked Mori_

"_Well no I don't at the moment," said Kyoya._

"_Hmm," said Mori. Kyoya looked over at Mori and realized he was smiling._

"_Do you have a date Mori-Sempi?" he asked._

"_No, not yet," said Mori._

"_Well then we'll hav e to work on that wont we?" said Kyoya._

"_Yes we will," said Mori_

_Kyoya goes back to work on his computer and Mori asks "have you ever dated a boy, I've heard of someone on another school that dated boys and he himself is a boy?" he says in his normal tone of voice._

_Kyoya thinks and says "No, but I have wondered what it is like to date a boy. I mean are they really in love or do they just plainly love them?"_

_Mori blushes at this comment. Kyoya notices and asks Mori the same question._

"_No, but I have wondered the same as you." Mori said_

"_I'm sure we can come up with some potential good ideas for who you can take," said Kyoya as he pulled up a list of regular customers._

_Mori groaned. Either Kyoya was oblivious to what was going on or he was in denial or he was playing hard to get. Although it did seem to make the chase a little bit more fun._

"_Do you know who you will escort?" He asked._

"_Hmm, No I cant say," said Kyoya, "Who would be a good choice?"_

"_You remember what we just talked about?" Mori asked suspiciously._

"_Yes, Why?" asked Kyoya._

"_Cause I …I was wondering…Maybe we…um…Maybe we could go together!" Mori says and turns his face to the side._

_Kyoya looked over at him unsure._

"_What exactly did you mean by that?" he asked._

"_I menat that we should go together," Said Mori still not looking over at him._

"_You mean that we should go together with dates?" asked Kyoya._

"_Uh no," said Mori, "What I meant was…,"_

"_I said no!" Haruhi suddenly shouted as she stormed into the room followed fas by Tamaki and the twins._

"_Oh but Haruhi You'd look so cute in a big red heart!" said Hikaru._

"_I said no and that's that!" said Haruhi._

"_Excuse me, but could you keep it down. Hunny-Sempi's having his nap," said Kyoya. The four quickly got quiet._

"_Thank you," said Kyoya._

"_Kyoya have you made any plans regarding our Valentine's party?" asked Tamaki walking up to Kyoya._

"_Yes I have," said Kyoya turning his attention to Tamaki and away from Mori. Mori groaned upset. This was suppose his perfect moment and now thanks to Tamaki and the three 1__st__ years it was ruined and who knew when he'd get another chance like that._

"_Who is going to be your date?" the twins asked._

_Kyoya looks over at Mori and then looks back at the twins and says, "I'm going with Mori as my date."_

_Everyone of the host club freezes with a shocked expression on their faces._

_Including Mori, who didn't expect this to happen._

"_What are you talking about. I mean a date not a group thing." says Tamaki._

"_I mean I'm dating Mori starting today. Definition: Yaoi!, exclaims Kyoya._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ouran Host club: Valentine's Day - chapter 2_

By: SpiceyAnime

Co-written by: Tracey4t

Everyone in the host club looked surprised. While Mori blushed, Kyoya grabs his hand and pulls him out the door. They walk out to the back of the school where there is no one out.

Kyoya turns to Mori and says, "My answer is yes."

Mori was stunned.

"So then before," he said.

"I wasn't sure if you were serious about what it is you wanted," said Kyoya, "But If you're up to it then I'm up to it." He reaches up and stroked Mori's face. Mori blushed.

"Oh, what's going on here?" they suddenly heard someone shout. They both turned and saw a bunch of girls were standing nearby and gawking at them.

"What are Kyoya-Sempi and Mori-Sempi up to?" one said

"Are they trying a new act for the host club?" the 2nd girl said

"Oh I can't wait to see that!" the 1st girl said.

"Just ignore them," said Kyoya as he turned and led Mori away.

"Look at them holding hands!" shouted one girl. The girls all squealed louder then they ever had before for any of the different acts the host club had ever done before.

From the host club window Hunny watched smiling.

"Takashi and Kyo-chan huh?" he said, " I may have to do something to help with that." he giggled at that idea.

"What are you looking at Sempi?" asked Haruhi walking up next to him.

"Hmm, just a little romance unfolding," said Hunny

_**- Back to Kyoya and Mori -**_

"Here, this should be private enough," said Kyoya once they were at the garden.

"You think so?" asked Mori.

"Yes," said Kyoya once again caressing Mori's cheek with his hand.

"I must say I've always had a fondness for strong and silent type." Mori blushed again.

"What I'm curious about is, what is it that drew you to me," Kyoya said moving his hand down from the cheek and down starting to trace his finger down Mori's chest.

"You're cool and calm personality," said Mori.

"Really, that's all?" asked Kyoya still moving his hand down Mori before finally coming down more towards Mori's hands. Mori looked down at how close Kyoya's hand was to his manhood. He looked back up at Kyoya who merely smirked and lowered his hand even lower down until Mori could feel him squeezing it through the material of his pants and underwear.

"Mmm, feels just like I'd expect," said Kyoya. Suddenly he felt Mori's hand come down on top of his, keeping Kyoya's hand right where it was while using his other hand to come around the back of Kyoya's head and pull it close to his until both men's lips were connected to each other in a deep and passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted 3 minutes without stopping they were breathing through there noses.

Kyoya walks Mori to his limo and kisses him good night even though it was only 6 p.m. at night.

"Good bye my love!" said Kyoya lovingly.

Mori blushes and says, "Good bye … Lover."

Then the limo pulls off and Kyoya turns around with the whole club with their mouths open except Haruhi and Hunny.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked Kyoya looking calm folding his arms.

"What was that?" asked the twins.

"Momma, are you trying to be in a relationship with Mori-Sempi?" asked Tamaki.

Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you thought you saw or heard but I can assure as of right now it's none of your business," he said walking past.

"But, but," Tamaki stammered.

"Yes Boss," said Hikaru.

"We know that's where Kyoya-Sempi likes it," said Kaoru. Kyoya turned and looked at them.

"I don't think you two have much room to talk," he said.

"Kyoya-Sempi," said Haruhi as she and Hunny ran after him," Are you seriously interested in Mori-Sempi?"

"No offence or anything Haruhi but it's like I told Tamaki and the twins, it's none of your business," said Kyoya.

"But what if I were to tell you that Takashi really likes you," said Hunny. Kyoya slowed down his pace.

"Oh, really?" he said trying to act like it was nothing. Hunny nodded his head smirking.

"He's been having his eye on you for a long time," Hunny said.

"Hmm, well good for him," said Kyoya, "I'll see you tomorrow Sempi, Haruhi."

Haruhi and Hunny watched as Kyoya's limo drove away.

"So, do you think that it's going to work out between the two of the?" asked Haruhi.

"I like to think so," said Hunny still giggling, "I've never seen Takashi so interested in someone before."

"Do you think his family or Kyoya's family will approve?" asked Haruhi.

"I think my family maybe a little hesitant about the idea at first but I'm sure they'll warm up to the idea eventually. They can pretty much be acceptable of most things" said Hunny, "But as for

Kyo-Chan's family well, that maybe a problem. I'm not sure how acceptable his father's going to be about the idea of him and Takashi being together. But I've never never known Kyo-Chan to let something like that keep him from something he wants. Speaking of which I got to think of something I can do to help this romance blossom."

"You're really going to be ok with this?" asked Haruhi.

Hunny giggled.

"Oh, Yes!" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ouran host club: Valentines Day- chapter 3

By: Spiceyanime

Co-written by: Tracey4t

Things seemed to have gotten just a little bit awkward in the host club. The twins and Tamaki weren't sure how to react around Mori and Kyoya with their so called relationship. Then again Haruhi and Hunny weren't sure what to do about it.

It seemed like the two of them were good at acting cool and that nothing was going on between the two of them. Anytime one of them asked what was going on, Kyoya would respond with it wasn't really any of their business. Mori would usually nod his head in response. However, if Hunny was the one to ask, Mori would smile and respond, "Good." Of course Hunny was considerate enough to ask in private when no one was more or less around.  
"Um Kyoya?" Tamaki asked finally one day.  
"Yes?" asked Kyoya.  
"Did you hear that all of the different ball rooms are going to be going through renovations over the next few weeks?" asked Tamaki, "How are we going to be able to hold our Valentines Day Dance?"  
"Don't worry Tamaki I got it taken care of," said Kyoya, "I arranged for us to hold the dance at Naresome Hotel in their exclusive Romansu lounge.  
"Naresome Hotel?" said Haruhi, "Wow I heard that place was really exclusive."  
"Well for a commoner sure," said Hikaru.  
"But this is us we're talking about," said Kaoru.  
"Right," said Haruhi.  
'Damn these rich people!' she thought.  
"Anyway like I said I've already made the arrangements for us to have the dance there and they said they can handle the set up and tear down of dance. Plus I went and made sure to book us each a room so we can go there and change and then afterwards spend the night in case we're tired," said Kyoya.  
"Good thinking Kyoya!" said Tamaki, "This is going to be a great dance!"  
"Yes I should hope so," said Kyoya. He cast a glance over towards Mori who returned the look casually. He didn't want to admit it out loud but he had made it sure that he and Mori had room next to each other.  
"Ladies on behalf of the Host Club I'd like to bid you welcome," said Tamaki as the light in the lounge at the hotel came on and each of the hosts made a dramatic bow. The ladies from school all applauded happily. Before long the host club was caught up dancing with their various guests even Haruhi.

Mori and Kyoya kept smiling at each lady they danced with but every now and then would cast a glance at each other. It was always brief enough that none of the girls they were dancing with noticed. Hunny however could easily see the glances from the two. He thought it was kind of cute the way the two of them would look at each other.  
"Kyoya," Kyoya head Tamaki say walking up to him.  
"Yes?" said Kyoya.  
"I need to find a way to get Haruhi alone so I finally tell her how I feel. Can you help me?" asked Tamaki.  
"Yes I can. I thought I heard you saying you wanted to do something like that," said Kyoya. He handed Tamaki a hotel key, "Go wait in this room for her. I'll have her knock three times so you know it's her."  
"In a hotel room?" asked Tamaki a little bit alarmed.  
"Why would that matter?" asked Kyoya, "You're just confessing how you feel about her aren't you? It's not like you're going to try and do anything more right?"  
"Uh right," said Tamaki. He took the key and hurried off. Kyoya meanwhile walked over to Haruhi who had just finished dancing with another girl.  
"Haruhi, you're needed upstairs," he said.  
"Uh where?" asked Haruhi.  
"Room 305, Knock free times so they know it's you," said Kyoya.  
"Um okay," said Haruhi as she hurried off. Kyoya nodded and smiled. He did hope a little that it worked out between the two of them. He looked out towards the sea of girls was greatly starting to dwindle. He looked at his watched. It was getting rather late. That meant so he and the other host club would be heading to their rooms as well. It was only a matter of time now.


	4. Chapter 4

Ouran host club: Valentines Day- chapter 4

By: Spiceyanime

Co-written by: Tracey4t

"Alright everyone come and get your room keys," he called out to the different men.  
The four guys were quick to head over to him and Kyoya handed them each their own key.  
"Here you are Mori," he said when Mori walked up for his key. As Mori took it he noticed that Kyoya still had two keys in his hand and one of them matched the number on his own key.  
"I'll see you later Mori," said Kyoya seductively with a wink.  
"Sure," said Mori as he hurried off to his room.  
PB  
Kyoya stood in the hallway watching as his friends and Mori headed to his rooms. He was about to head into his real fast when he heard something coming from the room he had sent Tamaki and Haruhi to.  
"Why is this so hard to get out!" Tamaki shouted.  
"Should I leave?" asked Haruhi.  
"Oh you poor fool," Kyoya thought as he walked into his room. He wasn't going to be that foolish. He knew what was going to happen tonight. No matter what happened he knew he was going to spending the night with Mori. He stripped off his clothes and put on a pair of silky black boxers and matching black bathrobe.

He pocked his head out of his room to make sure no one was there before walking towards Mori room and walked in. He looked around and couldn't seem to find anyone there. He could hear the shower running.  
'Hmm maybe he's in the shower,' Kyoya thought, 'No matter.' He was about to strip out of his robe when suddenly he felt a big muscle arm looped around him.  
"Mori?" he said slightly surprised.  
"I saw you with the second key," Mori whispered into his ear. Kyoya soon realized Mori was naked when he felt Mori pressing himself up against him and his harden member up against him as well.

"Oh I see," said Kyoya, "So you found me out did you?"  
"Yes, and I don't want you to leave now that you're here," said Mori kissing Kyoya neck.  
"Oh really?" said Kyoya, "So then you weren't taking a shower?"  
"Yes," said Mori, "With you."  
Kyoya could feel himself being dragged gently towards the bathroom. Not that he minded being dragged by the big strong man. Once they were in the bathroom Mori let go of him and slip both hands up his legs and start to pull off the boxers.

He may sure to squeeze Kyoya's **** as well before pulling the boxers all the way down Kyoya's legs. Next thing Kyoya knew Mori's hands were untying the bathrobe and pulling it off. Kyoya turned around and smiled at him.  
"So here we are, both naked in in the bathroom together," he said smugly, "What should we do now?"  
"Get into the shower," said Mori.  
"Oh yes that does sound like a good idea," said Kyoya as the two of them climbed into the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Ouran host club: Valentines Day- chapter 5

By: Spiceyanime

Co-written by: Tracey4t

Cold water.  
That's the first thing Kyoya felt once he was in the shower and Mori had shut the door, coming in from the front of the shower. Mori still had one arm around his waist while using his other arm to adjusted the water so it was just right. Although it still felt cold to Kyoya. He made sure to mention it.

"Its better that way," said Mori, "It'll help."

Next thing Kyoya knew his chest was pressed up against Mori's as Mori planted his lips right onto Kyoya's. Both men ran their hands through each other's short black hair as their lips and tongues kept dancing together. Both subconsciously battled for dominance with their tongues and neither one was willing to back down.

However it soon appeared that Mori had the upper hand since he was stronger, as Kyoya soon felt himself being pressed up against the tile wall. Not only that but Mori was also the first to break the kiss and start trailing his mouth down Kyoya's neck and shoulder over and over again on both sides of Kyoya's body. Kyoya however wasn't willing to let Mori take completely contorl that easy.

He managed to loosen his hands from Mori's grip ever so gently he wasn't sure if Mori noticed since he was still busy with his kisses all over his body. He lowered one towards Mori's manhood and grabbed it tight pumping it tightly. Mori immediately stopped his kisses and stood up straight at the sudden surprise attack on his junk. Kyoya smiled evilly up at him.  
"Did you really think I was going to let you win that easily?" he said in a seductive tone before kissing Mori's lips again. Mori moaned both over the kiss and over the way Kyoya continued to pump him. Kyoya had him completely at his mercy right now. Even though Kyoya was in no means making him stay in that position Mori couldn't bring himself to move.

He only did when Kyoya pushed him back a little with his other hand, backing him up until it was Mori who was more or less pinned to the wall, never once letting go of his ****.

Finally after a while Kyoya broke the kiss and started kissing down Mori's chest, eventually having to more or less get on his knees until he was at the exact level of Mori's manhood. Mori looked down at him curiously as Kyoya looked up at him with an evil smirk.

He leaned forward and took the entire cock into his mouth sucking it. Mori moaned even louder feeling even more trapped against the wall but in a good way. His hands fumbled around trying hard to find something to grab to support himself.

The only thing he could find was the actual showerhead which he gripped tight as if holding onto it for dear life.  
Kyoya meanwhile was completely enjoying himself as he sucked at Mori's big cock. He decided to shake things up a little and started licking it as well. Mori moaned even louder.

'Yes you know you like that Mori,' Kyoya thought. Mori other hand came to Kyoya's head and he gripped his hair tight. That just made Kyoya suck even harder.  
"MMM!" Mori moaned so loud it echoed all over the bathroom.  
Kyoya laughed to himself. He let go of Mori and looked up at him.

"Well did you like that?" he asked. Mori looked down at him with stern eyes.  
"Is that a no?" asked Kyoya, "Should I try it again?"  
Mori grunted as he managed to pull Kyoya to his feet by his hair before Kyoya could suck at him again. He grabbed Kyoya by his chin and kissed him hard and rough once again trying to make his own claim as the dominate one in their love making. They did their dance until Kyoya was once again the one that was pinned to the wall.

"Still think you're going to win this huh?" said Kyoya when Mori started to kiss his neck again.  
Mori could feel him trying to make his arms free from his grasp. There was no way he was going to let Kyoya get the drop on him again, not this time.  
"Yeah," he said with his own evil smirk. In one swift motion Kyoya suddenly found himself facing the wall instead of his lover. He tried to turn his head as best he could to see what it was Mori was going to do.

Mori was right behind him and Kyoya could feel him massaging his butt gently. Kyoya tried to push himself away from the wall ever so slightly when he felt Mori right up against his backside and saw Mori's hands on the tile wall pinning his own hands in place.

"Mori," said Kyoya, "What are you planning on doing exactly?"

"This," said Mori. Next thing Kyoya knew he could feel something hard thrusting into him.  
"Ah!" he shouted himself crying out. He didn't think he had ever cry out like that.  
He panted hard as he felt Mori pull out of him real fast. Mori stood behind him for a moment, making sure Kyoya wasn't too badly hurt before he thrust into him again.  
"Ah!" Kyoya cried out again. It hurt, it really hurt. He figured it would hurt a little but not like that.

He was just lucky Mori was kind enough to pace himself in between thrusts. The next time Mori pushed in he did his bet not to do it so hard no matter how tempting it was to just plow his way into his lover.

"Ah!" Kyoya cried not as loudly as before. It still hurt a little but not as bad.  
"Is that better?" asked Mori.  
"Yes a little but you can do it as hard as you want Mori. I don't mind too terribly. I'm sure I'll get use to it."  
"Okay," said Mori, "and its Takashi, Kyoya."  
"Yes," said Kyoya, "Of course TakA, Ah, Ah!"  
Mori moaned just a loudly as he continued to pump into Kyoya's back side. He still did his best to be gentle so he wouldn't hurt Kyoya. Eventually he lowered his lips to his backside and laid kisses up and down along it.  
Eventually both boys reached their ending point and they cummed together.

Then Mori pulled out, but still remain pressed against Kyoya, as both did their best to catch their breath. The only sound other then their breathing was the water still coming down. The cold water did feel good against their bodies.

Now Kyoya understood what Mori meant about how the cold water would help. It really did. Finally Mori moved away from Kyoya letting him stand up fully. Kyoya slowly turned around and looked at him. He smiled at Mori and kissed him again.  
"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," said Mori kissing him back.

"However that doesn't mean I'm not going to try and be the dominating one the next time," said Kyoya. Mori smirked.  
"We'll see," he said.  
"That's one of the reasons I fell for you," said Kyoya snuggling against him, "You make this more fun by challenging me like this."

"Me too," said Mori holding him. Kyoya managed to reach behind him to turn off the water.  
"Don't want to get wrinkled now do we?" he said.  
"I'd still love you," said Mori.

"Oh thank you," said Kyoya, "Mmm I'm tired we should go to bed don't you think."  
"Yeah," said Mori. The two climbed out of the shower and grabbed some towels to dry themselves off. Kyoya smiled when he felt Mori using his towel to dry his back.

"Thanks I needed that," he said. Once the two of them were done drying, Mori surprised Kyoya again by lifting him bridal style and carrying him out of the bathroom to the bed.  
"Well thank you for the lift," said Kyoya gracing his lover with a kiss, "Don't think though that this means you win."

"Hmm" said Mori gently placing Kyoya onto the bed. He lay down next to Kyoya and kissed him again.  
"This is going to be fun don't you think?" said Kyoya.  
"Yeah," said Mori.


	6. Chapter 6

Ouran host club: Valentines Day- chapter 6

By: Spiceyanime

Co-written by: Tracey4t

Mori moaned when he felt some sunlight coming in through a crack in the curtains of his room. He opened his eyes slowly. He looked over and saw that Kyoya was resting right next to him, his head tuck snuggly under his chin. Mori moaned happily and closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

However he was once again awaken to the sound of a knocking sound coming from his bedroom door.  
"Takashi," said Hunny from the other side in his cherry voice. Mori looked back over at Kyoya and realized that one of his arms was trapped under his body while Kyoya's own arms were looped tight around his middle. He was trapped.

There was no way he could move without waking Kyoya and even if they were now indeed lovers he figured it wouldn't change anything when if came to something like waking him up.  
"Takashi, are you awake?" asked Hunny still knocking at the door. Mori gulped. What was he to do?

"Takashi, wake up already!" said Hunny, "Let's go get some breakfast! I'm hungry!"  
"Uh," said Mori.  
"Takashi," said Hunny, "Do I have to kick the door open?"

At that Mori struggled hard and fast to get loose from his lover's grip. The least he could do is spare Hunny from Kyoya's most likely wrath. It was his duty as a Morinozuka to protect Hunny a Haninozuka after all. Kyoya however responded by wrapping his arms even tighter around him. Mori groaned.

"Takashi," he heard Hunny continue to call out along with the door handle jingling.  
Mori tried struggling harder and harder, even using his one free arm to try and push Kyoya back. At that Kyoya finally did wake up.

With a suprise he wasn't angry.

"Something wrong Takashi?" he asked groggily.  
"Mitsukuni needs me," said Mori as he got out of bed. He used some of the sheets to cover himself.  
"Ah I see," said Kyoya as he too sat up onto the edge of his bed.  
Mori nodded and headed over towards the door to open it. Outside stood Hunny holding his precious Usa-Chan.

"Hi Takashi," he said brightly.  
"Good morning Mitsukuni," said Mori.  
"What took you so long?" asked Hunny.  
"Forgive me but I was really tired and it was hard for me to wake up," said Mori bowing his head.

"Oh really?" said Hunny happening to cast a glance inside to see Kyoya still sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to the two of them, "I see well that's okay. Are you hungry?"  
"Yes," said Mori, "I will get dressed and escort you to the dinging room.

"Oh don't worry about that Takashi," said Hunny "If you're feeling tired, you should try to get some rest. I'll have some food sent up here."  
"Uh thank you Mitsukuni," said Mori.

"No problem," said Hunny giggling and walking off on his own. Mori sighed as he shut the door and headed back to the bed where Kyoya still sat. Mori crawled onto the mattress and over towards Kyoya, wrapping his arms around him. Kyoya smiled at his touch.

"Was that Hunny?" he asked.  
"Yeah," said Mori kissing his neck, "He said he'd send some food up here for us."  
"Us, does this mean Hunny knows about us?" asked Kyoya.  
"I think so," said Mori kissing Kyoya's neck and shoulder.

"Mmm," moaned Kyoya.  
Hunny giggled as he came into the dining room. He walked to the master chef and asked him to send some food for two to Mori's room. Then he noticed Haruhi sitting by herself alone eating.

"Good morning Haru-Chan," he said skipping over to her, "Did you sleep well?"  
"Not really to be honest," said Haruhi, "Tamaki-Sempi kept me up half the night trying to tell me something he just couldn't seem to get out. I was finally able to leave when he fell asleep."

"Oh really, so then he didn't get a chance to say anything to you?" asked Hunny.  
"No not that it matters," said Haruhi, "There's no way I'd ever fall for someone like that!" said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Hunny, "Um excuse me real fast." He ran back over to the employee who was about to take the meal for two to Mori's room.  
"I'll take that if you don't mind," said Hunny.  
"Uh of course sir," said the waiter confused.

Mori was getting more and more frisky with his kisses along Kyoya's neck. While Kyoya enjoyed it he still wasn't about to just be taken over so much. He twisted his body around to the point his lips came into contact with Mori's.

It caught Mori off guard enough that Kyoya was able to get him down onto the bed. He straddled his young love and kept on kissing him. Mori moaned into the kiss and raised his hand up to stroke Kyoya's hair. They would have kept going on like that had it not been from someone knocking at the door again.

"Takashi I brought you some food," said Hunny again. Kyoya managed to get up off of Mori so he could go to the door.  
"Hey Takashi you got to do me a favor," said Hunny when Mori opened the door, "You got to see if Kyo-Chan can come up with a way so Haru-Chan and I can stay the night in the hotel again."

"Uh why?" asked Mori.  
"Because Haru-Chan just told me that not only did Tama-Chan fail to tell her how he felt about her but that she's not interested in him like that! So shouldn't someone else have a chance to tell Haru-Chan how they feel about her?"

"You mean you?" asked Mori. Hunny merely giggled.  
"Can you still ask Kyo-Chan if he can do anything like that?" he asked.  
"Sure," said Mori, "Thanks for the food." He rolled the cart back into the room.

"So Hunny wants to spend one more night in the hotel so he can try telling Haruhi how he feels huh?" said Kyoya as Mori came up to a nearby table with the food.  
"Yeah," said Mori.

"Hmm, I may be able to come up with something like that," said Kyoya, "If…,"  
"If what?" asked Mori.

"If you agree to stay the night in the hotel with me again as well," said Kyoya.

"Deal," said Mori without a second thought. He'd use any excuse he could get to stay have another night with his lover.


End file.
